Tip th Hourglass when ever you want to go back in Time
by EternalPyromaniacAngle
Summary: Mary is the happiest girl you'll ever meet. Gale is so shy she hates to talk to anyone other then her family, and is alone by chose. What happens when one of them tips an hourglass sending the into the middle of the war to freedom. Will they ever get back home or die trying. First story and if you don't like anime don't read the other books in this series.
1. How stories always start

Author's note: Hello I'm Orange. This is my first fan-fiction so… If you're not into anime and don't watch it then you might not want to read this story. This is the first story out of maybe 5 and the rest of the stories will be in an anime category. With that said enjoy. ^~^ Oh and to let you know Gale is 8 and Mary is 7. And they land in the middle of the war, ok? I can't make them 3 and they age the same as they do before this happens. Just to clarify. So please don't say _Oh Orange the war is 8 years long they would be X age not Y._ OK. I know how long the war was. And I also have no idea what I'm doing.

Mary's POV

"Mooom, are we there yet?" I moaned. I was bored and it was Halloween. I wanted to go trick-or-treating. I played with my blue silk dress to help.

"Hold on sweetheart. We'll be there very soon." My father said as we pull up into an odd neighborhood. The houses were so big and had trick-or-treater where already out. "Here. Now the Logan's daughter is very shy and….. HEY!" I ran out the car up to the steps of a huge house. When I got there I knocked on their door.

A sweet looking woman opened to door. She's so tall. "Hi, Auntie Amy. How are you?"

Her warm smile and kind eyes matched so well. "Oh. Hello Mary. I'm great, come on in. I'll take you and my daughter trick-or-treating in a moment. Rem was still in France and Gale is in her room so you know" Auntie said. As I ran inside my parents started talking to Auntie.

I run up to Gale's room and knocked on her door. On the way up I see pictures of Auntie and Uncle Logan with Gale. Her long hair was in a ponytail or a braid. The door slowly opened and Gale's small head popped out. Her face was calm, but when she looked up at me there was a little bit of fear. All I did was smile as big as I could.

"Hi! How are you? Oh and you cut you hair!" I said. Her face kind of shocked.

"Oh hello Mary. I'm fine. How are you." She asked with a kind of funny voice. My mom told me it's called an accents. She finally fully opened the door I saw her costume. It was an old plane white long sleeve skirt with a dark brown vest over it with brown shorts and gray boots. Her short wavy brown reddish hair was neatly brushed.

"Girls, well leave very soon so come on down stairs." Auntie said. I was about to ran down stairs when Gale picked something up.

"What's that?" I asked. She looked at me and said "My old knife. From France."

We walked down stairs when I saw something that caught my eye. An old glittering hourglass. I walked over to it as Gale was picking up a battered old leather holder.

I stood on my tepee toes to reach it "Hay be careful Mary you could break..." Gale said as she ran up to me while she was putting her knife in the leather holder but was too late. I accidently dropped the hourglass on the ground. Ops.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" but be I could finish the sand started to rise. "Gale?! What's going on?!" I was getting really scared. I glanced at Gale but when I did she durned to sand like in the hourglass. No sooner I blacked out. When I finally got my eyes to open all I saw was a clear sky and Gale's horrified watery eye's looking down at me.


	2. Brave

_Whoever guest thank you and this story doesn't have an exact time when it'll be up dated. I'll try to update it every Saturday, but I do get extreme writers block and have a horrible memory. So I'll try. Sorry to change it, but Gale is 6 and Mary is 5. I really had a hard time finding a place where they would meet Sara, James, and others. So they fall in the very beginning of the war. Plus Mary's taller then Gale and Gale is extremely smart. You'll learn to cope with me and my stories changes._

Gale's POV

"Are you alright? What's going on?" I looked around again. I could feel a hot tear fall down the side of my face.

"Gale?" her voice came out horse. She shot up making me have to move. A smile grows on her face. "I'm fine. Now we just need to find out where we are and how to get home." she turns toward me with a smile.

"Wha... Aren't you scared? We're in the middle of who knows were and... and..." I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Actually more like bawling. Then I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Shh. It's ok Gale. We'll get out of this. I'll protect you and be brave for both of us." she pushed me away just enough to see my face. "Ok? So please don't cry." she brushed some of my short brown hair out of my face with a huge smile.

I nod as she helps me up. I try to stop crying as I stand up. Why me.

Mary's POV

I keep a good grip on Gale's hand. Brave, have to be brave for both of us. That's what I said, but can I do it? I'm not the bravest person in the world. Plus I'm really scared right now. We are on a dirt road with fields on both sides. The air was really clean and it was even hotter for New York's fall standers. We keep walking till my feet hurt. So far Gale is to quiet and calmer than an hour ago. At least she ok. Brave for the both of us. We stop for a minute or two every hour to rest. I pull my blond hair in a tight ponytail to stay out of my face.

"Mary?" I turn quick enough to see her hand grip the back of my head and pull me down.

No sooner did she do that a horse carriage came into view and rushed past us "What the... is that a actual horse?" I felt a bit of joy. At least we're not alone. "Let's..." but before I could finish Gale said.

"Slave trade."

"What's that?"

"You see the people in the back?"

"Yeah! Are they going on a ride?" I what to ride a horse carriage. It seems like fun.

"Kind of. You know when you buy a chair. That's what it's like for people like me in... the..."

"French people were chairs in the... hay wait for me!" I screeched. Gale was already had a big start.

"No people with darker skin tones like mine. They were treated a property and sold."

Gales voice like she was going to cry again.

"No. No crying please. Let's follow them and see if we can find a town," that was all I could say. Brave for the both of us.


	3. Follow the wagon

Author's note: So sorry! I didn't have a lot of time till this weekend. And I still don't even have _real, real_ timeto write this right now. Not to menschen, I'm writing this chapter at 1 o'clock in the morning. So give me some cred. If you have an account, please sign in so I can write back to your review or make one and the authors note (if you read it) isn't to be mean or anything. I was just tiered and had a whole lot of home work that I needed to do. That note I actually wrote a few weeks or months ago, so… But I still have SOL's. Anyway let the story begin.

Gale's POV

As we followed the wagon I started to shiver. I was scared and small. Why us? We're just kinds, not even ten. My whole life I was picked on for no reason, but now people just might. Finally we saw a town about 18 meters away.

"Gale, are you ok? Don't worry" her fearless smile shined in the light. "Well get through this, see the town. Just a little farther, please try to smile for me."

"Why?! We're lost in time or something and I might get taken!" I practically yelled. "What are we to do if I'm taken?" Tears swelled up in my eyes making the town become blurry.

Tears spilled from my eyes. I placed my hand over them brushing them away. Then a hand grabbed one of mine. I looked up. Mary was looking straight at me. She turned around, pulling me with her. Mary sat down off to the side of the street, down the hill.

"Then a plan. We ca make a plan to stay together." Mary's smile changed in some way. I just don't know how.

"Ok, what's the plan?" I muttered. Her finger was blurry, must be because my eyes were still teary and swollen.

"I don't know." Her face darkened. "Sorry."

"Its fine you've done enough." I sniffed. "We just need a plan."

DONE! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if it's crappy. It's 2 in the morning. I'm tiered and need sleep. Good night! And sorry it's short. The next chapter will be about 2,000 words. Ok?


	4. Meeting History

Authors note: SOL's, Finals, sick, Help! Sorry, I am really busy right now, thank you for waiting. Summers finally here for me and guess what. My computer shut the W-Fi sever out and took me weeks to fix it. Also I went on and off with places (more than usual). My grandparents are in town and I hand to go to mother's house to a hotel (without my computer), then back to my mother's house, THEN to my father's house, THEN to my friend's house (again without my computer), THEN to my father's house, THEN to the CAR WE GO FOR 12 FLIPPEN HOURS! Sorry 14! I'm actually writing this in the car right now. I'm like the Ultimate Screw Up. I might put something extra in the next chapter. Oh well. I'll also write five chapters ahead so you can read faster and I can make shore I'm ahead.

Mary's POV

"I don't know. Sorry." I had to think of something or we were in trouble.

"Its fine you've done enough." She sniffed. "We just need a plan."

"Well..." I had no idea what to do. Get out of here and meet mommy and daddy again would be nice but… How? All we need is to get… get…. _Help_? But where to find help that would not get Gale into trouble?

Then I heard Gale's soft voice whisper something "Huh? What is it? Did you think of something?" Her head shot up.

"Well you might not like it." She was now not saying her plan. Tears grew in my eyes. Did she not trust me? Did she think I wouldn't get it? I think she saw my tears, because she looked scared and started talking really, really fast. "I mean it's not that good and you'll probably disregard it. And I mean why wouldn't you. It's just so bad that..."

"Wait!" she stopped and looked up at me. "What does dis-reggert mean?" Her usual shy, uneasy face turned to an annoyed one.

"It's REGARD first and it means to tough it out or not considers it. In the end I'm not good with this stuff." Her face went back to the fearful one I leaned her by. But something was different; the sadness in her face was hard to miss. It was the first time I saw true sadness in a person. "Anyway my plan was for me to pretend to be your slave, but how I look it might be better if I also pretend to be a boy." That really made me confused. Why a boy? She may, kind of, look tomboyish but not a full on boy.

"Why a boy?" was the only question that I thought would be a good one.

"My outfit. No girl would wear it. Even if the wear asked to."

Then I had the best idea in my life. "And you can speak French!" She looked confused after that.

"Why?"

"So when people try to talk to you they can't understand you. You don't have to talk to people you don't know. Do you not want to do that?"

Gale's face, for once, looked happy. Really happy. "Ok." Once we got that out of the way we kept walking to the not so far town.

* * *

No one's POV

As Marry and Gale walked to the town rain poured from the sky. Marry looked up and smiled.

"Well at least the rains nice," Marry's smile lit up the world like a candle, but inside she was petrified. if Gale wasn't there she would have given up, cried till she was dead. Gale was her fail safe, her light in the dark, her bravery. She needed to be strong, for Gale and herself.

Then something soft fell on her head and kept the rain off her. When she looked up Gales vest was over her head and their hands were intertwined. Gale's shy face was gone again, but this time it was calmer, even if sadness and fear ran over it. Marry may have used Gale's shy and fearful exterior as a reason to be brave, but Gale was different. Marry was kind and sweet and full of life. Gale was shy, yes, but there was more to her then Marry would ever know. She was a big scaredy cat and a push over as well as smart, kind, strong, and has a whole life's worth of knowledge on depression and self harm. Her only friend was her shadow and self hate was another one of her perks. But Marry never had that problem. She had friends, she was happy, and live in a world that loved her. But she was also one of the people who would lie to the rain to keep others happy, the one who hated to hear the ugly truth that would destroy their illusion of a perfect world with not pride, no evil, only happiness. Only the things they want to hear. Marry would never understand the demons that Gale faces. Why would she? Her parents were happy together, healthy, and safe. Gale on the other hand was not so lucky. Her mother might have cancer, her father is trying to get a divorce, and many other things on little girl or boy should go though.

"Yeah. But let's keep going, you don't want to be sick do you?" For the first time through all of this Gale, smiled. She had to be brave too, right?

Marry's face light up. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

By the time they got to the town their cloths were drenched and Marry was leading them. They got dirty looks by man and woman alike, but none of it bother Marry or Gale that much. Gale, did however, hid behind Marry a lot. Other then that they kept walking deeper and deeper into the town. As the sound of rain kept beating on the stone rode men gathered by a wooden stage. What was worse was what was going on when Gale and Marry finally stopped to check it out.

* * *

James's POV

Oh shit. What have you gotten use into Moses?

"I have a few coins" And Sara was not helping.

I'll sell this horse and wagon and carry the press over my back if I must, but I'll not sit here wale Neto is sold like a sake of flower." Moses, you'll are going to make this very hard for us.

Ok. Hers how it'll work wait a day for me to post the next chapter. I just got out of the car and I feel off. I said around 2,000 words and I still have… 859 to go. So hold on.


	5. Ops?

Author's note: The girls do meet James, Sara, Moses and Henri. And just so you know James **does** curse. Moses will say danm and small words like that, but nothing big. Latter I'll think about Gale and her langue, But Sara will not curse any time soon. When you read words that are _slanted_ with (), it means that their talking in another language, like french. Ok, I'm done.

* * *

Marry POV

"Stop the auction. This is most peculiar," A fat man in a purple jacket with a brown suit and white shirt under it. "Your not allowed to bid at an auction."

The I saw a tall black man look down on him and say, "My offer still stands, sir. 60 pounds, cash money." Gale glared at both of them before turned her head, until the tall black man said. " The man your selling is my brother, Cato.' her face lit up. "I am a free man and have as much right as any."

The a lady, a lot shorter then him but still taller then us, came up and said, "He speaks the truth, sir."

"Quite child. Its bad enough I'm talking to him, I'm not stooping to discussion my affairs with a girl to boot." (* don't ask me what this means*)

"I'll like to give him the boot," said a little boy probably not much older then us. His black hair was in a pony tail and his skin color was the closest to Gale's then anyone else. He was pretty close to use, too.

"Moses is a free man." the blond, tall boy turned to the taller man and said, "Show him your letter Moses."

As the man walks up, he takes out a letter. Then he holds it up to the fat man's face, "It's from my employer, Dr. Benjamin Franklin."

With that, a fight broke out. The fat man ripped the letter the tall man, Moses as the blond haired boy said. Why can't he his bother's freedom. What did he do wrong? All he did was try to get his brother back, then I heard Gale muter something. The short black haired boy turned and laughed. Then translated what Gale said. And It was not good.

* * *

Henri's POV

"hump" I turned around to see a little girl and what looks to be an annoyed little boy"( _Sexiest, racist, rich, fat, slave owner. You should be given more then the boot. Devil man._ )"

At that I couldn't help but laugh. Then everyone turn to me and I felt my face flush. "He said it." I pointed to the two kids beside me.

They both looked at me. "WHAT DID I SAY?" Her face was flushed.

"No him."

"( _Me? You speak_ french?)" He's face went pale.

"What did he say Henri?" Sara said as she ran up to me.

"Well I think he said 'Sexiest, racist, rich, fat, slave owner. You should be given more then the boot. Devil man.'"

The girl Turned around and taped him arm. "Gale."

"HAHAHA! Well take that you bastard." James was Laughing so hard he nearly toppled over.

"JAMES!" The fighting began again, but this time it ended in a scream and "Let go!"

* * *

I was literally watching liberty kids wail writing this chapter. And Just so you know I hate writing Marry's POV. I love writing, but when I have to chose my words carefully not because of what sounds right but what a 5 year old would say... So thats way her parts are bad. Let's just say it gets old. And one more thing... Would any one want me to draw Gale and Marry? Just a question.


	6. Thank you

Author's note: Ah… So is that a no? Ok. This one won't be long for I need to go to school this week and go to a cousins wedding. I just love to write when I have extra time on my hands in the morning.

* * *

James's POV

I spin around to see who screamed. Was it Sara or that little girl? Well I was right about it being one of the kids, but not who I thought it would be. It was the little boy; Gale was it, with the man's hand balled around his collar. The little girl was yelling at him.

"Put Galey down! Galey's mine, mine!" Then the truth hit me. The little girl's parents where slave owners, I'm sure of it. Gale must really love this family to call that man evil but hide behind her. I snapped back to reality to see the man raise his hand to strike.

"Hey!" I was right up on him and grabbing his arm to stop him from hitting the little slave boy. I felt all eyes on us. I swallowed and glared at the man, "Back up. He's just a kid." The man glared at me before dropping Gale on top of the girl.

"Mary?" Once Gale was off of the little girl he turned to see if his 'masters' alright. She was, of course. What caught me by surprise was Mary pulling Gale into what looked like a hug. Her arms were locked around his small body and her chin on his head.

I glare back at the man. His face was red with anger. Sara ran over to the kids before anyone could stop her. "Come on now. How about you two come with me." She grabbed Mary's hand and slowly picked her up. She did the same for Gale and lead them to the cart to put a blanket around them.

"Get outa here before I makeya" The man said. Now all the white men started to grab and started to pull us away.

Moses and I fought there grips until Moses's brother yelled, "Moses no! Stay calm." We finally got out of there hateful grips and walked away.

"The biding is up again, going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Harrison at the Evernappy Plantation in Richman, Virginia." The loud mouth said. Man I just want to punch all these white basters. I sigh and walk over to the wagon. But then I got an idea.

"Hey Moses!" I called out I ran over to them. "They're taking him to Richman. We're still going right?" Then I heard a sneeze. I turn to see Mary rubbing her nose with the back of her hand and Gale resting her head on her shoulder. "What are they doing here?" I'm guessing I sounded annoyed, because Sara glared at me.

"Well, they are here because Mary lost her family and needs help." She placed her hand on Mary's small head. "And Gale is with her. He's French as well." Her other hand slid into Gale's. He blushed and looked down. Henri moved over to him and started talking in French.

"I got that." I motioned for all of them to move over to me. Sara and Moses got the message, Henri on the other hand kept talking to Gale, wale Mary was sniffing over his shoulder to hear the conversation. "Henri." I snapped. All three heads turned to me in shock. He turns back to Gale to say bye or something before running to us.

"What is it James?" Sara's crossed her arms.

"I'm not so, fond of Mary."

"Why? Didn't she defend you?" Moses said.

"Not the point." I turned to see Mary with her arms pulling on the blanket wale Gale put her share on her back. That's when I looked back at the others. "I think Mary's a slave owner." Sara just cocked an eye wale Moses put his hand on his head.

"Are you sure that she is. I mean Gale seems pretty attached." Moses peered up at me.

"That's preposterous James." I glared at her. "She's might just be a friend. Even if…" She froze.

"What?" She pointed behind me, till I turned. I saw Gale standing behind me. His face peering up at me, Marry was right behind him. She looked mad.

"Galey. You were supposed to wait for me." She through blanket over Gale's head, then looked up at us. "What's wrong Mister?"

Sara beat me to it, "Say, Mary. What might Gale be to you." Her voice was sweet and kind. I looked up at her. Damn, I can't wait to see if they ever saw her true nature. Now that would be a show.

I looked down again waiting to hear I that I was right. Her face lit up, as if she trusted Sara.

"Galey's my friend and my mother's school friend." I was so off. At least Moses found it funny.

"Well then I believe we're going to Richman. Come along children." Sara ushered them to the cart.

"Yeah, mother said that she love Richman!" Mary hopped up and down wale Gale tried to keep the blanket, which was now soaked, over his head.

I glared at her and Moses. "Well my brother a waits and so does that meeting." Moses turned, but stopped half way, "oh and try to be nice. They are just kids."

I sighed as I got into the cart. "Mister." I looked down to see a pair of huge gray eyes looking up at me. Her blond hair was still wet and so where her clothes. The smile on her face took my breath away. "Thank you for saving Galey. Oh and Galey said thank you too." As she crawled back to Sara to finish being dried off. All I could think about was how such a young, happy-go-lucky girl could have such a shy timed boy as a friend. The thought made me laugh.

* * *

Hello again. Sorry, I couldn't hear the man's first name well. And it would aggravate my father if I played a show at full volume at 7 am and my family is a sleep at 12, so.

And I would love for you to look at my Deviantart page.

It's here:


	7. Chapter 7

I'M IN THE CAR AGAIN! Sorry, I just don't like long car rides. I'll keep this short, if you have any questions for me then ask away. Oh, and please review. I love to read them and you can always give me ideas. Ok I'm done.

Sara POV

"Mrs. Sara, where did everyone go?" Mary asked. I decided to take her and Gale on a walk around Richmond after they woke up in the wagon. They both looked looked a bit frightened when they awoke, but the sight of each other and I quickly calmed them both. I thought some air and a small walk would help. We got a few rude looks here and there, but I did not mind.

"Well… James and Henri went to listen to a big meeting and Moses went to see his brother." Her face formed a frown; she probably wanted to go with them.

"Oh, ok." Her small head looked down. Gale pried around my waist then looked up at me, as if he felt her stress. He then sighed. Letting go of my hand, he walking over to Mary and place his hand in hers.

I couldn't stand seeing them like this. I sighed as I pulled them aside. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Their faces perked up.

"Ok Mrs. Sara." At least I got her to smile. I need to stop worrying about the boy's. They'll be fine.

* * *

"ONE DAY WOULD BE WONDERFUL!" I yelled at them. "I already had a horrible day! Marry, Gale, and I were practically thrown out of a store for no good reason, and the poor children were worried as well." I glared at them, than sighed.

"We're really sorry Sara," James said. He was panting from running a few miles, "But the basters had a lot more coming to them. At least we didn't get into a fight."

"Well," I move towered the room I left Mary and Gale in. "Let's hope you boys learned your lesson. I am going to check on," Before I could finish both Mary and Gales heads peeked out of the room. This was the first time I was glad Gale only spoke French.

Someone please give me Idea's for the story. I really could use it. Thank you.


	8. Authors note

I deeply apologize for my long absence. A lot has happened in my life and I really needed a bit of a break. To start, my father said we were going to move. I took that rather hard and stopped a lot of what I was doing in my life. After which I had to get accustomed to my new school and apartment. At first I really did not like it there; however, after a few months I made a friend and grew to not mind it as much. Then, when I was starting to be ok with the school, I stated to be bullied. I had almost forgotten how it felt like to really despise a person for doing something to you and not knowing why. The school did not help (to no one's surprise) and then my friend did something. It really hurt and I just broke down in the middle of class. She is fine now so, please do not ask about it. Anyway the bullying got worst and SOL's came around, and just so you are aware their schedules for it are quite tiring. My summer plans were full. So please, I know that this was a long break. There will be a chapter in a minuet.

Thank you


	9. Brake in and hidden secrets

Sara's POV

"What does…?" Mary stared, however, I interrupted.

"Nothing you should know." Gale looked back and forth between Mary and I wale Mary tilted her head. "Now," I continued wale brushing a few loos strands of hair out of my eyes. "How about we go upstairs and finish talking, is that alright?"

Mary almost immediately forgot about the former discussion and shook her head up and down. Gently tugging the confused Gale, she makes her way to the stairs. I followed a few paces behind them. Wale The two trotted up the stairs I glared back at the boys.

"Now, I will try to find out what happened to them," I motioned to the three of the angrily, "And I better not have to leave them for any reason. Is that clear?"

They nodded and I made my way up the stairs.

Gale POV

Sara's mad. I can tell. I hope it's not our fault. We walked into the room Sara left us in to yell at the boys. There was a bed and dresser and desk. I walked over to the bed with Mary and sat down. Sara came in after we sat down. She walked over to the bed and crouched in front of us.

"So," she started. "Where are you from? I did not have time to ask before, well…" She glanced at the door. "I believe you know."

I just looked at her wale Mary nodded. She was still mad. I could feel it.

"Virginia," Mary sated. "And Galy came from Franece." Sara laughed.

"Well, where are your parents? They must be worried for your safety."

Mary turn pale I just stared. Home. I want to go back home so badly, even if I have to hear mother and father yell at each other. They always stop at some point and they never hurt each other. More than I can say for here.

~Time skip~

Sara POV

5 April 1775

Dear Mother,

Doctor Franklin insists that his newspaper is steering patriotism in the bosom of every colonist. But I'm not so sure there is no doubt that political passions run high here in the colonies. But there are so many people with so many different back rounds. It seems to me that no two of the colonies share the same interests. Pennsylvania and Virginia are as different as France and Holland, or so I am told. As for me I am proud to remain stead fastly Brittish. Oh, and mother, we found two lone children in Virginia. I have no idea what I am to…

Before I could put my quill down to wright again I heard a strange sound coming from down stairs. I picked up my candle and walked to the door. Once I got there I blow it out. If someone dangerous is down stairs then them seeing my candle light would mean danger. I quickly thought about Mary and Gale. They would, or should, be asleep by now so I quickly thought about the issue at hand. I quietly opened my bedroom door and made my way out. I barely made it past one of the candles before a firm hand covered my mouth. A surge of panic washed over me. I would have thrashed against my captive if he did not make himself know to me.

"Shh, it's me." James moved his hand so it could face me then raised is other to press his finger to his lips, making a hushing motion. "You heard the voices to?"

Henry walked out of the shadows.

"I think it is thieves."

"Or someone who disagrees with Doctor Franklin's newspaper." I retorted.

"They're here to destroy."

"What about Mary and Gale?" I asked.

James started towards their room and opened the door and closed it just as quickly.

"They're asleep, come on."

James moved away from the young ones room and made his way down the hall. Henry and I followed.

We looked at the two men at the press. James tried to creep up on them; however the step he stepped on creaked and alerted them. One of the men came towards us and James had to run back up the stairs. I was just glade he did not go farther down the hall.

"Who goes there?" he called, as if anyone would reply.

"Do you see anything?"

The man closest to us shook his head.

"Good. Let us resume our business."

The man walked back to the press and continued, more alert this time.

I turned to the other two.

"I'll scare them, you trip them up."

Both boys nodded and I made my way to a stack of papers. I decided against knocking them over and made my way towards a table with a brown box. Inside were multiple small blocks of wood Moses would put on the press to make the newspaper. Where is Moses anyway? Again I dismissed the thought from my mind and nodded to James, whom was hiding behind the stack of papers I was before. I picked up the box and throw it to the floor.

"Run!"

Both men ran for the door, however the on that did not hop over the table was meet with the papers James and Henry pushed over.

"We got them! We got them" Henry exclaimed.

James grabbed a broom and looked at me saying, "Sara! Run and get Moses."

"No need to get Moses," the man stated, "you already…"

He was halfway done with removing his hat when we all head a scream. He fully took of his hat and we could see who it was.

Moses.

Henry looked dumb founded and James lowered the broom he was brandishing. I ran upstairs.

Mary and Gale were both in tears when I found them in bed. Our stunt scared them half to death. Now I am sitting on the floor quietly rocking them both to sleep. Mary gently clung to me sleepily wale Gale buried his head into the side of my arm and peeked out every so often.

We were talking about why Moses was sneaking around. Every so often Gale would ask something and Henry would answer, but I did not understand, so I did not ask.

"There is danger simply knowing about of these things." He tried to stand however failed and James had to help him back on the stool.

"Thanks to your enthusiastic defense of Doctor Franklin's Print shop, my mission is in dire japery." He stated, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I was to deliver this urgent message to Mr. Joseph Warren."

Gale asked another question. Henry looked over and talked for a long moment. Soon Gale had his full attention on Moses.

Moses continued.

"We heard from our sources that the British army is moving out of Boston to New York. If the colonist along the way think the British are attacking they might react with violence. We don't want that to happen. And now I can't warn Dr. Warren."

"I will take the letter to Boston Moses." James interjected. "I'm your man."

I carried both Mary and Gale with me as I got up and waved James off.

"And who says a woman cannot be part of this vital undertaking." Gale clung to me more tightly. I needed to go. I may not support this rebellious behavior, however I hurt Moses and James cannot go alone.

This letter must be delivered, no matter what.


End file.
